


The Years Before

by JustLikeSmoke



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeSmoke/pseuds/JustLikeSmoke
Summary: The Story of the Mitchells Before the car crash





	

AN. Some characters are OOC especially the Demons. This is a retelling of Light-speed Rescue, with Diabolico as a Father instead of whatever he was to Ryan in the show. So I changed things.

There are some OCs running around but I assure you this is a story about Ryan Mitchell and his dad the captain.

AN/2 I haven’t written in a while been going through some hard years but now everything is on track and I hope I can tell this as good as I hear it in my head space radio.  
++++++

King Alcazar ruler of all demons was dying. He had lived a long time, fought in countless battles and now in this place between places his story would end. Alcazar would die caged. 

He just hoped his daughter Bansheera would be able to succeed where he had failed that she would free his people.  
++++++

"I can't believe it's been Three months" Will said, noting the amount of time he had been in the desert ruins.

"What." Kyle said confused. They were standing guns at their sides in a ruin on the walls were pictographs of horrible beasts that may or may not have been real.

"It's been three months and..." Will trailed off looking around the room suspiciously.

Whatever danger will felt coming, he was the only one. Somewhere in his brain he heard Kyle talking "She likes you just do it and put us all out of our misery."

Will had been on edge since he had come here.

There were sightings of things in this desert.

It had been going on for years. The sightings. Things that weren't and never were natural. Everyone thought they were stories.

Everyone was wrong.

A few years ago a group of college students went into the desert to make a video of the "Demons". It went as badly as you would expect in a story like this one. The injuries could all have been explained away. Cuts and bruises and broken bones happen when you drive a car into a cliff face. 

It was the video that caught Helena Jenkins attention. 

Scientists were sent to Study the phenomenon and solders were sent to protect them.

"I'm board" Kyle complained loud enough to be heard by Helena.

"Would you two shut up I'm trying to work." Dr Helena Jenkins was lead investigator on the project. She had PHDs in smart sounding obscure subjects that Will didn't want to admit impressed him. She had a hi-tech looking apparatus pointed at a spot on the wall. Will didn't expect anything to happen, it never did.

The ground began to shake.

Helena yelped in alarm and turned off the machine. As she set about making sure it wasn't damaged Will heard a very distinct noise it was part cackle part scream. He turned not sure what he would find. There was a thing behind him it had four arms and moved in jerky stop motion movements. 

It lunged toward Helena then it grabbed her arm. She screamed. The noise seemed to startle the thing into letting her go. She ran to will and Kyle. 

Will raised His gun but otherwise stayed in place. He didn't believe what he was seeing, this was supposed to be a no action post he thought to himself in the moment before his brain caught up with the situation and he began shooting.

Kyle had no such problem upon seeing the creature let go he immediately opened fire. 

When the thing fell to the ground Helena was the first to go to it. "look at that" she continued to talk into a voice recorder noting the black blood like fluid leaking onto the temple floor was more viscus than any she had seen. "More like syrup than anything"

The creatures them selves looked humanoid the arms were longer and bent in places they shouldn't so were the legs. There mouths looked like they were stitched together but upon closer inspection it seemed to be a natural phenomenon, its head was oblong. All of it wrapped in skin that looked like it came from a featherless bird. 

In the hectic hours that followed will expected to give his account to a million different men in black suits. instead he found himself in the camp outside of the ruins.

"That was quite an exiting day."

"To exiting if you ask me."

"Don't worry I won't ask."

"I'm going to do a dissection of the bodies after my heart stops racing."

"I thought you were an archeologist."

"I am. I specialize in occult beliefs of ancient cultures that seem to go against what is generally associated with those cultures."

"So ancient cults."

"Mm sometimes...Here I'm interested in these ruins. They appear to be a mix of western, Egyptian and Japanese on first glance but underneath there is a distinct culture in its own right."

"Have you been able to date the ruins yet."

"Eight to twelve thousand BC."

"It's in wonderful shape."

"Isn't it. Honestly I don't know how they built this." Wills stomach growled. He blushed but tried to hid it. Helena laughed.

"Yeah I missed dinner." He said wryly. 

" think we all have."

"You know what would be great right now.” Helena grinned like she was going to say something, but he continued. Food any kind of food. Let's go get some."

"Okay its a date." She replied and giggled in a way that set Wills hair on edge. in a good way. In a very good way.

"Who says it's a date"

"You mean it's not."

"It could be. If you don't mind."

"I don't"

"Then I guess it's a date."   
+++++++   
I’m sorry your just not qualified to head this project. 

I have been heading this project. We wouldn’t have this discovery, if it weren’t for me the sample-

Should be dealt with by someone more qualified.

Helena almost snarled. She had been the one to push the government into this project. The weird readings had been calling to her for years. She didn’t know what it was but she needed to be here. Needed to understand. Understand everything, and now they were telling her she wasn’t qualified.   
+++++++

"the creature hereafter referred to as Hostile Demonic Entity 01 or HDE-01 appeared in conjuncture with a small tremor. We are unsure weather the tremor is cause or effect. Hey Will just a second." Helena was speaking into her voice recorder trying to make sense of what they had seen the previous night.

Sorry they took it from you" 

"Its ok I’m not really a biologist anyway.” She lied “still it would have been nice to have done the autopsy myself instead of just reading about it."

"Ellie" Will said once they reached the diner.

"hmm"

"I’m glad you agreed to come out with me tonight. but I was just wondering with..."

"No work and no play makes jack a dull boy. As they say" she interrupted in a sing song voice. "I needed to get away from Monsters and their mysterious energy readings." 

"Even the ones That could revolutionize energy production" he said in a light teasing voice. He remembered her talking about it the first time she met. It was three months ago and to Will it was something he would never forget. It wasn't an exiting memory but it was perfect all the same. Dr Helena Jenkins had been giving her theories on a wave she had detected while out in the dessert away from camp. About how it had caused power surges in all of her equipment. She had been A bit... overzealous. 

"Especially the ones that could revolutionize energy production." she said with a smile on her lips. "I didn't come out into the big scary city to talk about work."

"what do you want to talk about

"What are you going to do when your contract runs out?"

"Go home I guess; I might go into Fire Fighting Like my Brother." 

"I can see you doing that."

"What about you?"

"I have enough data to last me years. I won't be done anytime soon."

"More Monsters for you" He said glumly. 

"Guess you'll have to protect me" she half sang, then giggled. They couldn't see the stars from where they were will noted as he walked her back to camp that night just an endless grey sky.

The next year on the mission went by both quickly and slowly. Will and Helena kept seeing each other and things soon grew serious enough that Will be keeping an eye out for rings. He wasn't looking for one just becoming aware of them.

+++++  
It wasn’t for another few years that the monsters made their debut in the public psyche. In the city of Angel Grove.   
++++++  
There had been a few monster encroachments this month and it was getting more and more difficult to deal with them. Will heard rumors about a special lab getting funding for producing weapons that could stop these things. 

The dessert air was hot and arid even in the large temple ruins. Will had been wrecked since the incident with a monster last week and didn't want to let Helena out of his sight. Helena wanted to study the ruins

The walls of the temple cave had paintings of monsters and humans engaged in everyday activities together. It was rom a time from before whatever happened that killed everyone that lived here. 

As Helena took notes on the wall she noticed some of them had started moving. She heard Will gasp in horror behind her.

Helena was looking at the paintings with a detached look. She didn't feel the same horror at the situation that her fiancée did. Fiancé? When did she start calling him that? 

She knew he thought these things they were studying in this desert were evil. Helena herself didn't believe in evil. Sure people did evil things but did that mean they were evil. Did it mean they were born to destroy the happiness of others? No people do what's best for them, sometimes that results in positive things happening sometimes not.

Will however believed. He was a religious man. Didn't see why she would dedicate herself to this. It was proof of something else something other. She needed proof that there was something out there.

She had been waiting her whole life to see proof of the supernatural. 

So when the Chanting started getting louder and more sinister, Helena went to grab her tape recorder. She grabbed a stone artifact by mistake and then she lost all rational thought.

Will could feel the air pulse around him and he knew they were screwed. The monster attack had happened suddenly the last time so he was prepared for their worst. "Helena we should..." the demonic figures painted onto the wall begin to dance. Will thought he could hear a few of them chanting.

Then Helena touched him and it was all mouths and touching. He reached out to Helena and touched her back under her shirt. They came together as one and it was over.

He felt great relief, a kind of coolness even. He looked around looking at all the discarded clothing and frowned. It wasn't like he and Helena had never done anything like this. Cause they defiantly had. 

But this was wrong the pictures the chanting. It was like some mating ritual gone mad.

In a place far away yet closer than ever. Diabolico stopped mourning his King and started searching for him.  
+++++++  
She was in the lab the first time it happened. The first time she used magic. 

She was writing notes on the artifact. It was an ancient sword. It was more orange and bloody red than silver. Rust. Probably. 

The sword wasn't radioactive, not quite. It gave off a gentle but insistent energy signature one that could be measured. If the government let her publish she could revolutionize- The government would never let her publish. That was the problem with working on secret projects. Frustrated she banged her hand on the desk. It caught aflame. 

Panicked she waved it in the air. The air trailed sparkles in her hands wake and a cool wind filled the room.

Then it was over.

Papers were all over her office some of them but not all were singed with ashes. Which was odd with all the blue flame that had been flying about.

+++++++  
"I'm pregnant" Helena blurted out at dinner a few weeks later. She had been trying and failing to come up with a way to tell him gently.

"But you said you couldn't. I mean we haven't ev-" Will protested then remembered "the cave and the paintings. Ellie this thing this baby isn't natural."

"I know" 

"Do you wanna... I mean we can."

"Get rid of it" she sighed. Helena didn't know if she was disappointed at his question. Or if she was relived she wouldn't have to talk him into it. She could have gotten an abortion on her own but she knew that wasn't fair. To not tell him and if he found out could destroy their relationship.

"I know it's a horrible thing to ask" will said. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "But it's not right. What if it's not even human."

"I never thought I would have kids. The doctors told me that I couldn't I want children, but I want them healthy happy and human. This thing in me can't be human. You wanna know how I knew something was wrong? I set fire to my lab."

Will went to say something. Helena shushed him.

"The papers I was holding just burst into flames. I put it out as quick as I could so there wasn't any damage. I'm fine" she smiled mirthlessly. It was meant to reassure she looked down when she noticed it had failed. 

"I'm scared. Really scared. What if we let an abomination into the world? What if it isn't human, like you said. But under that fear is a dream I thought would never come true."  
"You want a family."

"Your damn right I do."

"so do I." will said. Then leaned to whisper in her ear. Not for privacy they were the only ones there after all but for emphasis. "And I want it with you.

He took a ring out of his pocket. "Ellie I was going to do this tomorrow. It was going to be romantic, and unforgettable but I think we both need reassurance that we won't be alone. And you won't be cause I'm here. No matter what happens with the baby. I'm here."

Helena was crying into her spaghetti. Will looked concerned. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I promise never to propose again just don't cry.

"I love you and I want to marry you. Dummy" she looked up and smiled at him.

They went back to dinner. Knowing they wouldn't be alone.

++++++  
"There’s something wrong with the baby" Will told Kyle one evening when he was drunk. Helena's mother had insisted on an extravagant wedding, which she had swiftly taken over the planning of because what do a couple of science geeks know about throwing a memorable party anyway. Will didn't bother correcting her on the science geek comment, he had failed high school physics. Twice. 

Mrs. Jenkins was born to be a star she had the looks and she defiantly had the ego. She didn't have any problems with stage fright or speaking her mind no matter ho little she knew of the subject. The only thing she didn't have was talent.

Mrs. Jenkins also managed to ruin the whole day for Helena. Later she wouldn’t be able to put her finger on exactly how her mother had ruined her big day, but she was convinced that she had

++++++  
She knew she was going to combust before they got to the hospital and she would die and the baby would die because it was so hot. She felt like fire.

"its okay honey were almost there." will said to Helena she could tell he was trying to focus on the road.

"And were going to have a healthy baby just like the doctors said." He was just trying to reassure himself. She knew he was scared of what had happened in the temple nine months ago. Of what they had created nine months ago.

The Hospital was now visible in the front windshield of the car. Soon they would know if their worst fears were real. If monsters were real.

Will manoeuvred Helena into a wheelchair and brought her to the help desk. "My wife is having a baby" He told the nurse. "Like right now." He added when she didn't respond right away.

Will and Helena were taken to a room by a nurse, "remember to breath." Will said when he heard his wife's breathing hitch. She glared but otherwise didn't respond.

Soon it was over. They had a son.

The baby didn't have horns. Or a tail. In fact, the baby looked perfectly normal. Ten finger and ten toes. 

Ryan, Mitchell came into the world at eight fifteen in the evening, looking just as human as all the other babies. He didn't cry just looked around the maternity ward with little blue knowing eyes. The doctors said he was in perfect health, but will didn't believe it until he held the baby boy in his arms.

"You've been a lot of trouble you know." He told his son. 

Ryan blinked.

"But me and your mom think your worth all the trouble in the world"

Maybe it was because this was their second child. Or maybe it was because Helena wasn't accidentally setting things on fire just by looking at them, but this pregnancy was a much less frenzied affair.

The ultrasound said it was a girl. She was going to be named Dana, Dana Rose Mitchell.

++++++

Will had known it was a possibility that Ryan would have powers… or abilities…yeah abilities that weren’t strictly human. But he wasn’t expecting to walk in this.

It was a little after Ryan’s first birthday he was supposed to be down for his nap. When will checked on him however he found the crib full of fire. Will ran forward.

There was Ryan fast asleep. Nothing was being consumed by the flame. It simply burned under its own power. Magic? Helena had done similar things during her first pregnancy. Will wished he had never heard of demons. 

The heat was intense. He couldn’t get close to the crib. 

 

++++++

It was the final battle of the war. It was the battle that determined the fates of men and monsters. There were thousands of demons of all kinds ready to take back the life they had before the humans came to these lands. The humans wanted to keep all they had gained.

Both sides were waiting for something. Something that would trigger the end.   
Alcazar stood strong mounted on a six legged horse. Basheer his daughter had swords in her hands eager for slaughter. Diabolico' star power was thrumming through the air. Vypra was in the sky with a magic bow she had commissioned specifically for this fight. It would never break and never run out of arrows.  
An arrow is shot into the sky and violence erupts all across the plain.

The demons didn't know that the humans had created their own super weapon to deal with the overwhelming might of the demon’s power. When it was activated all the demons started to disappear. Alkazar rushes to the leader his last act is to rip the heart out of the leader’s chest.

Ryan awoke from his dreams screaming and didn't stop. When his parent came they would find him covered in dirt and Black blood. and clutched in his hand a human heart.

++++++++  
Diabolicos office was filled with boring civic problems that he had to solve it was a temporary punishment position given to him for an incident a few years earlier. He had killed another demon of high standing. He had deserved it Diabolico still thought all these years later he was stealing the power of lesser demons. Loki one of Diabolico closet allies (one he would call a friend if he used those type of words.) had a younger brother who had been targeted. His name was Theon, one of the youngest warriors at the Battle of the Cage.

The demon was investigated. Then it went to the king and he himself was forced to give the order, two centuries hard labor. There was no death penalty in The Cage. Birth rates were low. so they couldn't afford to kill every demon who broke the law.

He appealed. Then won the appeal.

Diabolico couldn't let that stand. So Diabolico Killed him. 

No one could prove it but every one knew it was him. So while he had managed to keep his title, he was given a 'promotion' to head of the Civic council.

Right now he could use a break.

He yelled over to Loki. Loki had followed him to his new post. Out of loyalty out of respect but mostly because he owed Diabolico for his brother

"I'm busy."

"Do it tomorrow, today is the day we take care of that twitcher infestation near the Lake."

Loki grunted something and kept writing. Diabolico Glared. Loki wrote. Then Diabolico glared harder. Loki wrote. Diabolico turned to ask Vypra if she'd go with him.

"Ok I'm done let’s go" Loki said and began to gather his weapons from under his Desk. 

When they got to the lake there was no one there except the group of twitchers. There were Nine in total Diabolico noted in his head. When hunting twitchers It was important to get them all. miss even one and they multiply. lose one, within a week you could have Eighty or more.

Loki yelled out a battle cry and sword in hand entered the fray. Diabolico ran behind him. A twitcher reached out and tried to grab Diabolico arm. Diabolico turned and cut it in two.

The twitchers tried to overwhelm them with numbers. it almost worked but after a few minutes the battle was over. Eight twitcher bodies were rounded up and burned. Witch left the ninth. 

Diabolico sighed He'd send some batlings to search the area. 

++++++  
The day Diabolico discovered Ryan the kid had been eating carrot sticks at the table with his mother reading a Scientific Journal. She didn’t scream or try to fight, Diabolico was invisible to humans. 

The little human looked straight at him and blinked a few times sleepily. Diabolico moved to the side. Ryan’s eyes tracked him. He moved to the right. Yup still tracking him.

Some humans could see his invisible spirit form so just because the kid could see him didn’t mean this little boy was Alcazar. 

Diabolico kept coming back making sure not to scare the boy off. one day he caught Ryan alone in the living room of his home. “hello” He said. 

“lo.” Said the boy. 

“I’m Diabolico”

“Boil co.” Ryan repeated. Unable to pronounce the name being only three years’ old

“Would you like to learn a magic trick?” Diabolico asked.

Ryan said yes and sealed his fate.


End file.
